Mon homme
by bv
Summary: Un ptit FyexKuro, encore...


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit, et j'avais envie d'une histoire centrée kuro-fye de TRC… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira que je n'ai pas trop massacré l'histoire (javoue, je survole vu que c'est le premier bouquin que je lis « online » et j'ai du mal à m'y faire) et que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main (je précise également que c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à un couple bishonen x bishonen, miam miam m'enfin bon, je sais pas ce que ça donnera ;p) :-p_

_L'idée m'est venue en entendant cette chanson à mon réveil (oui, j'ai l'esprit qui fonctionne très tôt XD) _

_Bonne lecture (je précise queles parenthèses sont monnaie courante chez moi) et n'hésitez _

**Valérie Leulliot**  
**Mon homme blessé**

_Je voulais tant te plaire_

Te plaire, simplement, je ne demandais pas plus. Te plaire, ou que tu apprennes à me supporter. En fait, je voulais simplement que Tu me parles sans me détester. Moi, si peu épris de moi-même. Si souriant, si triste, si différent de Toi…

_Sans vouloir te cabosser_

Encore qu'au début, je ne croyais pas cela possible – te cabosser-, mais avec le temps et les souvenirs réveillés, j'ai compris que sous ta carapace se cachait un enfant marqué…

_Que veux-tu y faire_

_Si je t'ai endommagé_

_Je ne voyais pas ta chair_

_Comme de la tôle froissée_

Sous tes apparences dures, si dures, j'ai souvent oublié qu'il était possible de te blesser. Alors parfois, je l'avoue, je me suis appuyé contre Toi. Et je t'ai laissé marcher pour nous deux, jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules.

_Tu n'aurais pas du te taire_

_T'aurais pu quand même te confier_

Mais non, monsieur est trop fier, monsieur est ce qu'il est, et monsieur préfère résister. Jusqu'à ce que Tu craques, sans que je – sans que _personne_ ne voie rien arriver. T'aurais pu le dire, t'aurais dû parler.

Mais non, Tu es trop borné.

_Je n'aurais pas du te laisser faire_

_Ces choses qui t'ont plombé_

Cette histoire de lien, ce sang, cette transformation que tu m'as imposée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces souffrances, tant pour toi que pour moi, ç'aurait été si facile de me laisser partir…

Mais dans ma colère, j'ai oublié de te regarder , et j'ai trop fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir ces larmes que tu ravalais. Et le pire, c'est que je n'imaginais même pas que tu pourrais un jour les laisser couler.

_Tu sais, tu n'avais pas l'air_

_D'être autant largué..._

Mon Kurogané, vaciller ? Allons, Tu es trop Toi pour tout cela.

Au lieu de parler, voilà, Tu t'es détourné, tes yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur trop liquide.

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

Et j'ai beau me le répéter, et Tu as beau tout faire pour m'en persuader, ça n'arrive pas à rentrer.

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

_Mon_ homme. Le mien. C'est si étrange, Toi que j'ai tant pourchassé par jeu, te voilà à moi pour de vrai…

Mais malgré cela, Tu restes un mystère pour moi.

_Mon bel homme blessé..._

Je suis désolé. Ces larmes et ce sang, je ne les voulais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé…

En fait si, mais…

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

J'ai réagi contre ma volonté, voyant mon corps bouger malgré moi, m'emparant d'une épée, et...

Puis un cri, du cuivre liquide sur mes mains.

Et tu as crié ; le ton de ta voix rauque habituellement si neutre marquant mon âme au fer rouge.

Les choses se sont accélérées, comme dans un rêve ; très vite, je me suis retrouvé à tes pieds, et j'ai vu quelque chose briller dans tes yeux. Toi, si hautain, tu les as baissés pour fixer le sol, comme pour cacher quelque chose que tout le monde avait vu. En me demandant de ne plus jamais recommencer…

Ni pour moi, ni pour personne.

Jamais.

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

A moi. Même si c'est rare, même si c'est furtif et caché, tes soupirs qui nourrissent mes gémissements, ce n'est pas Morphée qui me les a dessinés.

_Qui ce soir en a eu assez..._

Kurogane…

Même en me bouchant les oreilles, j'entends encore ce cri que tu as poussé. Entre la colère, la peur et la lassitude.

Et si je me cache les yeux, je te revois encore, baissant les tiens remplis de larmes.

Pourrai-je un jour effacer cette effroyable scène de ma mémoire ?

_Les apparences c'est clair_

_Ne font que vous tromper_

Sauf Toi, qui as vu au-delà de mes sourires.

_Les apparences c'est clair_

_Ne sont que nuage de fumée_

Mais moi, je n'ai pas su voir à travers ce rideau opaque. Et-ce que je mérite seulement cet amour que tu sembles me porter ?

_Qui s'envolent en l'air_

_Pour mieux vous tromper_

Pacque Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me reproches mes sourires pour me cacher, mais Tu es pareil, au fond. Sauf que Toi, Tu ne ris pas pour ne pas pleurer. Tu te contentes de regarder et te taire…

_Les meurtrissures de la chair_

Cette chair que j'ai tant caressée. Constellée de cicatrices, souvent meurtrie – tu es si imprudent quand il s'agit de te battre-, mais si douce, oh…

_Tout ce qui devait être_

_Et n'a pas été_

Ce que tu méritais, ce que tu as eu.

Ce que tu aurais pu être, ce que tu es devenu.

Une histoire qui m'a été chuchotée alors que tu avais le dos tourné. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là que je t'ai trouvé plus « humain »… Et que j'ai décidé de t'aimer.

_Tu n'as pas dit un mot un seul_

Après tout ça. A peine le temps de soigner quelques blessures que Tu quittais notre infirmerie improvisée. Sans un regard, sans un mot. Comme écœuré par tout ce que Tu as vu, Toi, le guerrier qui a tellement tué, choqué par la scène de mise à mort d'une princesse.

Y as-tu vu se superposer une autre scène ?

_Quand au fil de l'eau tu dérivais_

_Tu n'as pas dit un mot, un seul..._

De toute façon Tu ne dis jamais rien – ou si peu- jamais rien sur Toi, sur tes sentiments ou tes peurs. Tout ce que Tu laisses paraître, c'est ta colère, parfois dans un éclat qui disparaît aussitôt.

As-tu peur de nous effrayer ?

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

Et tes yeux lancent des éclairs.

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

Et tes yeux brillent de colère.

_Mon bel homme blessé_

Plus qu'une blessure physique, je t'ai blessé quelque part, à un endroit que personne ne pourra jamais soigner : ta fierté.

Car il y a une chose pour laquelle tu as échoué.

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

Qui agit comme s'il pouvait protéger tout le monde.

_Mon homme, mon homme, mon homme_

Mon homme. Pour combien de temps encore ?

J'ai si peur que tu te détournes…

_Qui ce soir m'a laissé tomber..._

Oui, ce soir, c'est toi qui as flanché. Et tes mains m'ont lâché…

_J'aurais pu mieux faire_

J'aurais dû résister, c'est certain. Ou j'aurais du m'enfoncer cette épée dans le cœur avant que tout ne dégénère.

_J'aurais du mieux mon ami t'écouter_

Oui, j'aurais dû entendre d'autres mots dans ceux que tu me disais. Mais cela ne m'a même pas effleuré…

_Mon amour, mon frère,_

Et maintenant, tu réapparais. A peine quelques minutes que tu es parti, furieux et blessé, et tu es déjà là, de nouveau à mes côtés.

Tes yeux me dévorent, et je sais que si tu ne parles pas, c'est pour ne pas m'entailler.

Sans un mot, dans la pénombre et loin de tous, tes bras m'entourent, protecteurs.

Et sans autre bruit que ton soupir, tu baisses ta tête sur mon épaule, en une étrange prière.

Tes cheveux bruns attirent ma main, et tandis que je les caresse, je t'entends me murmurer de ta voix grave des mots qui me font frissonner.

_Mon bel homme blessé..._

Kurogane…


End file.
